I Was Supposed To Be Able To Live Without You
by XxMrs.xxMalfoyxX
Summary: Hermione has a forever broken heart and writes poetry to forget about it. But as head girl, she has to share a dorm with Draco who finds her poetry...Nothing will ever be the same... Rated M for possible Lemon
1. My Pain

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize…yada yada…these suck cause I have to admit the truth…so this is the only one for this story I'm putting up…get over it. I am…**

**A/N – Ok…so I DO realize I have other stories to finish…but well…I just felt like putting this one up. I do realize I write a lot of Dramione stories, but it's what I like best. It's the whole 'forbidden love' thing that intrigues me. Also…the poem at the end…I wrote that. I'd like to know what y'all think about the story and the poem…SO REVIEW PLEASE!!! *cute little puppy eyes that make all the readers melt* Thank you!!!**

A broken heart seems to drive a lot of people. It pushes us forward in hopes of healing what had been damaged. However, once a heart is broken, the memories break and tear at the already seemingly unbreakable pieces. But is it possible that we can find an outlet for our pain and eventually put together the pieces of that puzzle we call a heart?

One, simple girl, seems to think so. Her heart was broken just recently. She felt so deeply in love with the man she was now leaving behind. No, she wasn't doing it by choice. Well, not really. He ended it with her and she felt it was prudent to get away from where it happened to completely heal.

But this wasn't the first time her heart had been broken. Oh no. But that was a story for another time.

She'd spent her whole life, from the time she learned to write, using an outlet to heal her broken heart. She used a special kind of outlet. One that she never looked at. One that she used once and put away to be forever forgotten by her. Though she thought it helped her let go of her pain, it brought forth that pain, then it stuffed it down so far, she knew she'd one day explode from the overwhelming feelings. But for now, she'd be ok with spending her time with her two best friends and forgetting everything for, just a little while.

As she sat on her bed in her friend Ginny's room, she took a deep breath and smelled the familiar smell of fresh baked cookies. It made her sigh in relief. Ah, back with the Weasley family. After two months with her parents, and He-who-shall-never-be-named-to-her-lest-they-want-their-neck-broken, it felt good to be back in the wizarding world. And next week, she'd be heading back to Hogwarts. She was excited to be going to Diagon Ally today. And the fact that she made head girl made everything ten times better. Poor Ton wasn't even a prefect anymore. He had to give up his badge to a fifth year. Harry had gotten out of his aunt and uncle's house two weeks ago. She felt bad for him having to spend his birthday with them. Fred and George were living in their shop on the top floor. And Ginny couldn't wait for the start of term. But this girl was afraid. This would be her last year at Hogwarts and she wasn't sure if she was ready to go out into the real world just yet.

She sat on her bed with a pad of paper on her lap. The page was empty as of yet, but she was determined to fill it up. She just hadn't dug deep enough inside herself to write anything. Even thought it shouldn't be this hard as she's had enough happen to fill three notebooks.

"Hermione!" She looked up at her door when she heard Mrs. Weasley call her name. She closed the notebook and stuffed it under her pillow before running down the stairs. "Do you have your letter, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she rushed over to a flower pot on the fireplace mantle.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." She said holding up her letter.

"Good. The four of you will be going alone this year as everyone in the order is especially busy right now. Harry, Ron, look out for the girls. Be careful. Come on. Quickly now. Quickly, quickly." Mrs. Weasley passed the pot to Harry who took a handful of floo powder and passed it to Hermione.

She stepped into the fireplace first, throwing the powder to the floor and yelling "Diagon Ally!!" she spun through many fireplaces and tried to step out in Flourish and Blotts, but ended up falling out instead. She waited for the impact of the floor, but it never came. Instead, she felt two strong arms wrap around her middle, catching her. She stared at the floor for a moment in shock, then looked up to the face of her savior. She looked into the face of Draco Malfoy. He dropped her the moment he realized who she was.

"Watch where you're falling, mud-blood!" he laughed. She got up and dusted herself off.

"I didn't _ask _you to catch me, Malfoy!" she yelled back.

"What happened, Hermione?" she heard Harry ask behind her.

"Nothing. Let's go." She said just as Ron and Ginny stepped out of the fireplace. She glared at Malfoy and pulled the other out of the shop. She could feel him watching her until she got out and figured he was smirking, just like always.

They first went to the pet shop to get treats for Hedwig and Pigwidgen and food for Crookshanks. Then went to get their supplies. The four of them ended up in a café getting ice cream.

"So what happened in Flourish and Blotts?" Ginny asked her after Harry and Ron got engrossed in a conversation about quidditch.

"I fell out of the fireplace and he caught me. Then dropped me when he realized who I was." Hermione whispered back.

"Well, that just shows that he can possibly have feelings." She said.

"No. that just shows that he's an arse." Everyone turned to look at Hermione when they heard the word 'arse', but soon went back to their conversations.

"I meant, he can be nice sometimes." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"He caught you meaning he has a heart." Hermione just raised an eyebrow, "He wasn't going to let a girl fall over. He was being nice."

"Did you miss the part where I said he dropped me? On purpose?" she asked back.

"No, I'm just saying he has a heart for girls, except for people like us."

"You're jumping to conclusions. He could've just been standing there when I fell, forcing him to catch me. He's Draco Malfoy, he doesn't have a heart."

"I think you're jumping to conclusions."

"Since when do you stick up for him?"

"I was just saying." Hermione rolled her eyes. A few moments later, the object of their disagreement and his goons walked toward their table and everyone looked up and glared. He just walked by smirking. At her. She ignored the smirk and continued glaring.

"Let's go." Ron said after he passed. Hermione got up with Ginny and started walking out. Ron and Harry trailed behind the girls, once again talking about quidditch.

"So what's up with you and Harry?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"I don't know. I still like him but, he said it's better for us not to be together." She said sadly.

"Does he know you still like him?" Hermione asked.

"I hope so."

"Well maybe you should let him know so he doesn't forget in the time spent apart."

"Yeah." They got back to the fireplace in Flourish and Blotts and all flooed back to the Burrow so they could go back to headquarters. Hermione took her things up to her room and ran back down for dinner.

"Did you have a good trip?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes mum." Ron answered.

"Malfoy ignored us if you call that interesting." Harry said. Ginny looked over at Hermione who avoided everyone's gaze. She sat there in silence for the rest of the meal and listened to everyone's conversations. "How's the business going?" Harry asked Fred and George. She glared at her plate as she knew Harry gave them his winnings from the Tri-wizard Tournament. She really disapproved of that

"Not as good as before. Since everyone's been staying at home lately." One of them answered.

"Got any new inventions going?" Harry asked. And that's when she drowned out the rest of their conversation. She sat there waiting for everyone to be finished with their meal before she got up to leave as her parents had taught her. They finally started to get up a few minutes later and she followed. She went to her room with Ginny and sat on her bed.

"Why were you so quiet at dinner?" Ginny asked.

"I was…thinking." She replied.

"Are you still caught up on the trip to Diagon Ally?"

"Did you not see the way he was staring at me in the ice cream shop? He normally glares at Harry!"

"He was probably still angry at catching you. So he was glaring at you for falling."

"I don't know. I guess I'm just being paranoid."

"Of course you are. Just let it go."

"alright." She turned off the light and waited for her friend to fall asleep before pulling her notebook back out from under her pillow. She flipped to the first blank page and just stared at it. After all that's happened lately, it should be easy to fill up the page. As it should've been before.

She grabbed her pencil and started writing.

_**Bitch **_ August

Scream out loud, 26th 2007

Lose the pain, 11:17pm

Feel the wind,

Love the sun,

When life takes a turn for the worst.

I want to hate you,

I wish I could.

I want to forget,

But you won't let me.

I just want to scream,

Bash your face in,

Just remove the thought of you.

It's not that easy.

You distract me,

You torture me,

I feel so alone.

No one to confide in,

No one to help me, why can't you just let me be?

Cause as it is,

Even without you.

Life's already,

A bitch.

She closed her notebook full of many other poems that she's written in her life, and stared at

the cover. No one else knows about it because it's full of her private feelings._ I want to hate him, but I _

_feel bad for him being a death eater. He has to take orders from Voldemort, and I know how much he _

_hates taking orders from people. Oh, I hate myself for these thoughts! _

She shrunk the notebook to the size of a penny, seeing as how she was now seventeen and

could do magic outside of school, and stuffed it in one of her socks in her school trunk. Then she got

back under the covers and went to sleep.

**End A/N – That was it. Do realize there's lots of dialogue…but it's new…I always start new stories with lots of dialogue…don't know why…**

**Review about the story and the poem please!!**

**One last thing…there might be some lemon in this story…I haven't decided…but I'm putting this in here just in case so if you don't like those you don't bother reading the story and end up hating it cause of the lemon…forgive me. And the same will be said in the next chapter of my other stories just in case. (And can anyone explain why people call sex scenes lemon? Makes no sense to me…but there it is…)**

**Love y'all!!! **


	2. Too Bloody Young

**A/N – sheesh…a year later I finally get around to updating this story. Sorry about the super long wait guys…I won't make any excuses…just let you read…enjoy!**

She woke up the next morning to the sound of many voices. She sat up and realized that Ginny wasn't there so she went out into the hall and down to the dining room where breakfast was being served. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat next to Ginny at the table.

"Good morning, 'Mione." Ginny said. Hermione took a drink of her juice before answering.

"Morning, Gin." She said.

"Feeling better today?" Ginny whispered.

"Yes. I'm just going to forget about it and pretend like it never happened."

"Good, 'cause basically the whole Order's going to be here today which means we'll have to stay in our rooms and you don't want the others asking questions." Hermione nodded and finished her breakfast quickly, then went up to the boys' room with them and Ginny.

"Ow." Harry whispered and tried to play it off by scratching his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked sitting next to him on his bed.

"Yeah. It happens almost every day now." He said.

"What do you thinks going on?" Ginny asked.

"I dunno. Something important I suppose. Why else would they have a meeting this early?" Ron answered.

"Do you think the final battle's going to be soon?" Hermione asked.

"Probably." Was all Harry said.

Ginny noticed his distress and changed the subject. "So who do you think the new head boy is?"

"I dunno. But I heard the head boy and girl had to share a common room." Harry said.

"It's probably going to be one of the other prefects." Ron piped up.

"Of course it is, Ronald. Why would the pick a random student to be head boy instead of one of the prefects?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno." He said. Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny who were staring at each other with stupid little smiles and rolling their eyes. She glared at them and got up to go to the bookshelf. Then she sat back down to read, drowning out the others' conversation. When she was about half way through it. She looked at the clock and noticed it was almost five. She closed the book and went down for dinner with Harry, Ron, and Ginny following.

"What's happening now?" Harry asked Fred and George since he knew they would tell him.

"Later." They whispered. Some of the Order members were still there for dinner, including Snape, Mad-Eye, Tonks, and Lupin. Snape just sat there stiffly like always. Tonks' hair was changing color every few seconds which Hermione couldn't help but laugh at. Lupin was whispering to Mr. Weasley. And Mad-Eye's eye was zooming around creepily. Hermione opted to concentrate on the hair instead of the eye. It went to bubble-gun pink to blood red to lime green to bright yellow.

Dinner ended quickly that night as everyone had things to do. Hermione was quite jealous. She wanted to help so badly but she was still too young in the eyes of the adults. She followed Fred and George up to Harry and Ron's room to find out what the meeting was all about.

"So, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"A muggle neighborhood was attacked. Not many were killed before the Order got there though." One of the twins said. Hermione stiffened.

_What about my parents? Are they ok?_ She wondered fearfully.

"I think they identified as Mr. and Mrs. Polinsky and the whole Starlyn family." The other twin continued and Hermione relaxed.

"What about the other muggles?" Ginny asked.

"We had to obliviate their memory or the dark mark and dad told them there were gas leaks or something like that."

"They can't be stupid enough to believe there were two gas leaks in two different houses at the exact same time!" Hermione yelled.

"Well they couldn't tell them their deaths were caused two different ways at the same time. It's too improbable." Harry said.

"It's less improbable than the same way at the same time. They could've said the family was killed by a gas leak and the Polinskys were killed by a fire that stared at the family's house and spread to theirs." Hermione reasoned.

But their house wasn't on fire." One of the twins said.

"That's why when you obliviate their memories, you get the bodies out and set the house on fire and tell everyone they died by the inhalation of smoke and ash." Hermione said. The twins looked at each other than back at her.

"You'd make a good addition to the Order." They said together.

"Yeah, too bad I'm too bloody young." She said as she stormed out of the room and into her own. She sat on her bed and pulled out a picture of her parents. "Please stay safe." She whispered to it.

After staring at the picture for a moment, she put it in her trunk and lay back on her bed with her hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling. _I wonder who the head boy is. And do I really have to share a common room with him?" _she though, _Could it be Ernie Macmillan? Or maybe Anthony Goldstein? I don't have a problem with either of them. But what if it's Malfoy? And it's true that we have to share a common room. I'll ignore him. Keep my distance. That's what I'll do. Keep my distance. UUUUUGGG! This could end up being my worst year._ Her thoughts were interrupted by Ginny walking in.

"Are you alright? You looked angry when you left." She asked.

Hermione sat up on her bed and stared at her best friend. "I feel useless. I know there's so much I could be doing to help, but I'm not allowed to." All arrogance aside, she had been told many times that she was the smartest witch of her generation. That's got to count for something, right?

"Me, Harry, and Ron all feel the same way. But I'm sure there will be plenty to do at Hogwarts." Ginny comforted her.

"Maybe." Hermione said and laid back down again to resume her staring, "By then, we'll be too distracted by classes and homework and our drama filled lives to be bothered with working for the Order anyway."

"Yeah." She saw Ginny climb under her covers out of the corner of her eye and heard her whisper, "G'night, 'Mione." Before blowing out her candle. Hermione continued staring at the ceiling until she heard Ginny's steady, sleeping breaths and pulled out her notebook. She read last night's poem then flipped to the next page and began her writing.

August 27th 2007 10:39pm

Darkness

Falling,

Falling down.

Down, down,

Down into the vast darkness.

I can't see a thing,

It's all black.

Floating on nothingness.

No feeling,

No emotions,

No thoughts,

No nothing.

Just darkness.

It consumes my very being,

It holds my every thought.

The darkness.

No light.

Wishing for just a single drop of light.

Holding on for dear life.

Falling,

Falling down.

Down, down,

Down into the vast darkness.

Floating,

On nothingness.

That was exactly how she felt. Afraid, sad, and yet very content. This may be a life no one should ever have to live, but she was content with living it. She wouldn't change a thing. Maybe that was a good thing. Or maybe it was completely horrible. Being content not to change the deaths caused in her lifetime, just because she was content with her life. It sounds selfish, but if those people died, it must've just been their time to go, whether they were murdered or not. It sounds terrible, but that's just how life works sometimes. Some people die very young, even if they don't deserve it. And some people die at a very old age. Even if _they_ don't deserve it.

With that last though, she put her notebook away and crawled under her covers, falling into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**A/N – there it is…hopefully I'll remember to get the next chappie up soon so I don't get anyone yelling at me to update again lol**


	3. Head Girl

**A/N – So…I got this chapter typed out while I was babysitting tonight and I just got home…It's now 3:30am and I'm still up so I can get this posted for all my lovely readers. That's how much I love you even though I don't show it often lol**

**So…Yea I should probably start putting disclaimers in my stories…All Characters belong to JKR even though I wish they didn't…Now you all can happily read chapter three! xD**

Hermione was sitting in one of the cars Mr. Weasley got from the ministry to go to Kings Cross with her head against the window. She could hear Harry, Ron and Ginny having a conversation, but chose to stay quiet. She'd finally get to find out who the head boy was when she got to the train and went to the heads' compartment. That's what worried her. What if it was Malfoy and he refused to do any of his duties, leaving them all to her? That's the question that had been plaguing her mind since the topic had been brought up almost a week ago. She was especially worried if she had to share a common room with him.

"Hermione!" her head snapped up at the sound of her name, almost giving her whiplash, and she found everyone staring at her.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just nervous. Last year and all." she put on a fake smile hoping they would believe her. Harry and Ron did but Ginny narrowed her eyes, looking at her suspiciously.

"Here we are!" she heard Mr. Weasley yell from the front seat. She followed Ginny out and to the trunk then went to the wall between platforms nine and ten so she could board the triangle to Hogwarts for the last time. She watched the short little first years board the train and thought back to her first time. A tiny little muggle-born who had no idea what to expect, but managed to become the school know-it-all on the first day. Then she remembered all the adventures her, Harry, and Ron went on in the past six years and wondered what kind of trouble she'd find them in his year. But she was once again brought out of her thoughts when she felt two arms wrap around her shoulders from either side. She looked up and saw Harry on her rift and Ron on her left, both smiling down at her.

"Don't worry, 'Mione. This year'll be just as good as every over year." Harry said.

"Even if it is our last year." Ron finished.

*You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what happened in Diagon Alley. Especially if he's head boy* Hermione thought in response. The three of them boarded the train and Hermione went straight to the heads' compartment at the front. She took s deep breath and opened the door slowly. There was Malfoy, his head leaned back against the wall, arms crossed against his chest, feet proper up on the seat across from him and eyes closed like he was asleep. Hermione closed the door and sat down in the corner farthest away from him. Malfoy must've heard her because he lifted his head and looked at her.

"What are you doing in here, Granger?" he asked.

"I'm head girl. And the prefects will be here soon so I suggest you wake up." she calmly responded. He narrowed his eyes at her quickly before closing them again and leaning his head back. Hermione rolled her eyes and waited for the prefects. They started coming in a minute later. The last one entered ring after the train began to move.

"Right, now that we're all here," Hermione started-" she trailed off when her eyes landed on Malfoy who was still sleeping. "Malfoy I _do_ apologize for the inconvenience, but would you mind waking up so we can get on with the meeting?" he opened his eyes and glared at her. She just smiled back. "Right, so basically, all you have to do is patrol your designated area in the castle after hours until eleven. Go to your head of house to get your areas. You also have to make sure the other students behave. If a student has any items allowed in school, confiscate them and give them to either...us...or a professor." Hermione really badly wanted to say 'me', but she knew that would cause a fight, and she didn't want that. But she still hoped they would be smart enough to give things to her and not Malfoy, "You are allowed to give detentions and take house points if a student is doing something they shouldn't be doing. But don't abuse this power. If you do, we will not hesitate to inform professor Dumbledore who will relieve you of your status. I believe that covers everything. You may return to your compartments now." Everyone started to leave and Professor McGonagall came in. "Yes professor?" Hermione asked. She waited for everyone to leave before speaking.

"The seventh years have a party in the great hall at the end of every year and the two of you are expected to plan It." she said. Hermione just stared at her, blinking rapidly. "You are also expected to plan Hogsmeade trips and any other events throughout the year."

"Like what kind of events?" Hermione asked. She was surprised Malfoy wasn't complaining at all, then figured he was probably asleep.

"Holiday events. Most heads don't bother with those because planning the last party is enough work." she said, "I'd also like to see the two of you in my office after the feast." and with that, she left. Hermione sat down and rubbed her eyes while screaming in her head, *Why him, why him, why him?* Then she heard him leave, but she just sat there for a minute until she looked at her watch.

"Two o'clock. I should get back to Harry and Ron." she said to herself. She got up and went to find her friends. She only got about half-way down the train after looking in every compartment before she got to Malfoy's compartment. She saw him laughing with his two goons and Parkinson. He looked at her just as she looked in. They caught each other's eyes for a split second before she moved on. Unfortunately, Harry and Ron were in the compartment at the back so she ended up walking the whole length of the train before she got to sit down.

"Sp who's head boy?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy." Hermione replied.

"Do you have to share a common room with him?" Ron asked.

"Dunno yet. I guess I'll find out after the feast. I'm going to get changed." she got her robes out of her trunk and went to the bathroom to change. The train stopped in Hogsmeade about four hours later and the three friends found a carriage with Ginny and Luna. Hermione stayed silent the whole way up to the castle and sat down at Gryffindor table to watch the sorting. *I almost wish I were eleven again. That way I wouldn't have to worry about all these heads duties. Or Malfoy.* Hermione thought back to the bight she got sorted. She had read about all the houses in Hogwarts: A History, but that didn't make her any less afraid when she was the first to be called up. She also remembered how the hat screamed 'Slytherin' before it was even put on Malfoy's head. She knew right then that he's was someone she shouldn't get acquainted with. Then she heard Dumbledore yell a welcome to the room and came back to the present for the third time that day.

"The forest is forbidden to all students who do not wish to die a most painful death. All products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are not allowed and you can check the list in Mr. Filch's office fir all other items not allowed. But enough of that. Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore clapped his hands once and mounds of food appeared on the tables.

"I almos' frgot how mus I lub dis!" Ron said with a mouth full of chicken.

"Honestly, Ronald, eat with your mouth closed!" Hermione snapped at him. He just rolled his eyes and continued eating. "Have you told Harry you still want to be with him yet?" she asked Ginny who was sitting to the left of her.

"Have you told Ron you're in love with him yet?" Ginny asked back.

"I don't. I did, but I don't anymore." Hermione said.

Ginny rolled her eyes and replied with, "Well I haven't yet. I don't know how I'm supposed to do something like that."

"You'll figure it out." Hermione told her. When dinner ended, Hermione said good night to Harry, Ron, and Ginny and went to McGonagall's office. Malfoy was already there. They sat in silence for a minute until the professor came in.

"Follow me please." was all she said before turning and walking back out. Hermione followed her to a painting of the four Hogwarts founders where she stopped. "Whistle." she said and the painting swing forward. "This is your common room. Ms. Granger, your room is on the right. Mr. Malfoy, your room is on the left. The password is 'whistle'. Goodnight students." and she walked away. Hermione went in and saw the Slytherin and Gryffindor colors meshing nicely throughout the room. There was a large black couch in front of the fire place that had a large bookshelf on either side of it. She went into her room and found her trunk already there at the end of the bed, like always. There was a large closet on the right wall and a bathroom on the left. She went in and was brushing her hair when Malfoy came in through a door opposite hers.

"What are you doing in my bathroom, Granger?" he snapped at her.

"It's not _your_ bathroom, Malfoy. See? That door goes to my room." she said, pointing to her door.

"Well get out. I have to go." he said with a glare.

"I'm busy. You'll have to wait." he sat down on the toilet and groaned. Hermione finished brushing her hair and teeth before going back to her room. She pulled out her notebook and pencil and went into the common room to sit in front of the fire. She read last night's poem like always, then flipped to the next page and began writing.

September

1st 2007

7:48pm

Alone

Here cone the dragon

Of hate and war.

I just can't take it,

Let it come no more.

I try with all my might,

But there's no way around-

It's going to take flight.

Now it's gotten bad,

There's no way to stop it,

It just makes me sad.

Here come the hero

To help save the day,

But it doesn't matter-

He lets go of his prey.

Now I sit here-

Alone in the cave,

With only my mind-

To make me feel safe.

Malfoy would be the dragon. What she didn't understand, was why she was letting him affect her the way he was. He never did before, so what made this year so different? He stopped her from face planting the floor, which made her think maybe he did have a heart. That obviously said something.

Hermione stuffed her notebook under the pillow on the end of the couch and laid down so she could stare into the fire. Without meaning to, she fell asleep.

**A/N – That's it! Next chapter up soon I hope! Going to try to get it typed out while babysitting TOMORROW night lol. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks! Love y'all!**


	4. No Longer Private

**A/N – I know, it's been a while. But here's chapter 4…and oh, I should probably put disclaimers in my stories huh?**

**So…Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR, except the plot which is mine xD.**

Hermione woke up the next morning hearing Malfoy's alarm going off in his room. She got up and went to her room to get a fresh set of robes, then went to the bathroom for a shower. Not five minutes later she heard Malfoy on the other side of his door. "Mud blood! Get out, I need a shower!"

"Should've gotten here first!" she yelled back and continued to wash her hair. Then she heard him slam the door and go into the common room. She finished her shower and went back to her room. "I'm finished." She said poking her head out her door.

"About bloody time." He mumbled. Hermione closed her door and got dressed. When she heard the water turn on, she went back into the bathroom and magically dried and braided her hair, then went back to her room, grabbed her book bag, and went to breakfast.

"Good morning." she said to Harry and Ron.

"Morning." They replied tiredly.

"Well, I have to share a common room with Malfoy. And the Bathroom joins our rooms together." She said as she put some eggs and bacon onto her plate.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"Ignore him unless it's necessary for us to speak. Of course."

"You should punch him again." Ron said.

"No, Ronald! That'll just cause more problems! And the fewer problems I have this year, the better." Hermione just about kicked him in the shin, but refrained.

"Ms. Granger." Hermione looked up at Professor McGonagall who was passing out schedules. She took hers and looked down at it.

"What do you have first?" Ron asked after he and Harry had gotten theirs.

"Care of Magical Creatures. You?" she answered.

"Same." They said together.

"With the bloody Slytherins too." Harry continued.

"I wonder what crazy creatures Hagrid's going to bring out this year." Ron said.

"Can't be any worse than those bloody Blast-Ended Skrewts." Harry answered.

"Harry! Ronald!" Hermione yelled, actually kicking them both in the shins this time, "Hagrid's our friend, don't be so rude!"

They mumbled a small 'ow' and rubbed their shins and Ron said, "Just because we're friends, doesn't mean we have to be nearly killed every class."

"Some of his classes are very useful!" Hermione yelled. She dropped her fork and went out to the grounds to Hagrid's hut. She got about halfway there when she looked at her watch. "Eight. Classes don't start until nine." She whispered to herself. She dropped her book bag and plopped down on a nearby rock. The area was peaceful. She could hear water running behind her and decided to find out where it was coming from. She stood up and wandered through the trees into the forest. She took about fifteen steps when she saw a small river in the distance. She walked towards it and found herself in an open area, there was the river with fish swimming happily. She heard squirrels rustling the leaves in the trees. There was a small patch of flowers to her left and other small flowers scattered throughout the area. Then there was a fallen log on her right with flowers scattered around that also. "Wow." She whispered. She sat on the log and just took in the beauty for a moment before looking at her watch again. It read 8:45. She got up and ran back to her bag, then to Hagrid's hut. Harry and Ron, and pretty much everyone else, was already there.

"Where were you, 'Mione? We thought you'd be here." Harry asked.

"I…uuhh…got a little sidetracked. Sorry." She replied.

Hagrid then came out of the forest and yelled, "Follow me, please!" everyone followed him into a small open area where he stopped.

_It's nowhere near as beautiful. _Hermione thought.

"We'll be learning about unicorns today. Who can tell me anything about unicorns?" Hagrid asked. Hermione's hand shot up in the air. "Hermione!" Hagrid said looking pleased as he pointed to her.

"A unicorn's blood is silver, and drinking it can heal anything. But by killing on, you will be cursed with bad luck for life." _God, I sound like an encyclopedia._ She was almost disgusted with herself for sounding like a book, but she was still very pleased, so she let it go.

"Excellent!" Hagrid went deeper into the forest and came out a moment later with a unicorn.

"Wow." Everyone said at once.

"Would you like to come pet 'er, Hermione?" Hagrid asked. She hesitated, but slowly stepped forward. "Stop and put your hand out." Hagrid said. She did as she was told and waited. The unicorn looked at her a moment before coming forward and adjusting its nose so her hand was rested on top. Hermione relaxed a little bit and began to rub the horse's nose. "Excellent!" Hagrid yelled, making her jump. She had completely forgotten everyone was there. She turned around and started back toward Harry and Ron, but stopped when she felt her cloak being pulled off. Everyone started laughing. Hermione reached for it but the unicorn tossed it. She watched it fly through the air and land on Malfoy. "She wants to play." Hagrid said. She looked at the unicorn and put her hands on her hips.

"That was mean." She said. It nayed and trotted back into the forest. She turned to Malfoy and walked toward him. "I'd like my cloak back please." He gave it to her and turned to walk away without a word. Hermione went back to Harry and Ron and they all went to Potions, which she realized when they got there, was also with the Slytherins. She sat down in between the two boys and waited for class to begin. Snape walked in and immediately started talking.

"This month we will be making Verituserum. I will give you a partner. These are NOT to be used on another student. If I find out they have been, you will be serving two months detention with me." Then he started partnering people up, saving Hermione, Ron, and Harry for last. Finally, he said, "Weasley and Crabbe. Potter and Goyle. Granger and Malfoy." Her, Harry, and Ron sat there a moment, both the boys looking at her, worried. She smiled at them and went to sit next to Malfoy as they went to their partners.

_Why do I think he'll use it on me, even with the threat of two months detention?_ Hermione asked herself as she sat down. As she gathered her supplies, she realized she would much rather be in the clearing she'd found earlier, reading a book, than making a potion. And that was saying a lot for her. But surprisingly, Malfoy didn't say a single word to her all class, making her feel extremely awkward. That never happened, not with Malfoy. She started to think there was something on his mind. _Wait, why should I care?_

Dinner ended that night and she went up to her dorm early to write in her notebook. She went into her room and lifted her pillow. It wasn't there. Then she remembered she fell asleep on the couch the previous night without putting it away. She ran back to the common room and flipped the pillows on the couch. It wasn't there either. _Where could it be!_ She screamed in her head while flipping all the cushions. She looked everywhere around the couch, but it was nowhere to be found. Finally, she just sat down on the floor and cried into her hands. She heard the door open and Malfoy walked in.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" he asked. She stood up and looked at him without bothering to wipe her eyes. _He saw me crying. What's the point?_

"I lost something of mine." She said and turned to walk away.

"Judging by the look of the couch, I'm going to guess it's that notebook I found there this morning." He smirked as she rounded on him.

"Where did you put it?" she asked, not too nicely.

"I have it." He replied, nonchalantly.

"Did you read it!"

"Of course I did."

"Give it to me!"

"Fine. I finished reading it a while ago anyway." He reached into his book bag and pulled out a red notebook with writing all over it and gave it to her. "Maybe it was all the 'private', 'hands off', and 'personal' on it that forced me to read it. That just peaks the curiosity, I hope you know." With that, he went into his room and shut the door. She stared at the spot he'd been standing in, thinking. _That's written on all my notebooks. Has anyone ever read them before? OH MY GOD! HE READ MY NOTEBOOK!_ It only just hit her that he read it, and she didn't like it. _Maybe that's why he ignored me today._ She couldn't believe someone actually knew about her poetry. Especially since it was so private and she had been successful in keeping it a secret since she had started them when she saw five and first learned how to write.

She ran into her room and fell down on her bed. She cried into her pillow until she fell asleep from exhaustion an hour later.

**A/N – There's chapter 4! Lots of reviews please! They're greatly appreciated xD.**


End file.
